Orochimaru's Possession
by abilspendabo1
Summary: Bagaimana jika Orochimaru masih hidup? Ia menginginkan tubuh Sasuke. Bagaimana jika dia berhasil? Moga kalian menikmati ficnya :)


**Orochimaru's Possession**

Summary :

Bagaimana jika Orochimaru masih hidup? Ia ingin mendapatkan tubuh Sasuke. Bagaimana jika dia berhasil? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan orang – orang yang ada di sekitar Sasuke?

Discalimer : Naruto bukan milik saya

 **Note : Semuanya di sini udah dewasa.**

* * *

Orochimaru ingin hidup abadi. Ia bahkan mempelajari jutsu – jutsu terlarang, dan bahkan ia rela mengikat kontrak dengan _Orochi no Kami_ (Dewa Ular) untuk membuatnya hidup abadi. Tentu saja, ada risiko yang didapat oleh Orochimaru. Ia harus mendapatkan tubuh baru setiap 30 tahun sekali agar hidup.

"Bawakan Sasuke padaku," kata Orochimaru. Kabuto, pelayan setianya, mengangguk dan segera pergi.

 _ **Sementara itu di Desa Konoha...**_

"Sasuke, cepatlah! Kita udah ditunggu sama Sakura dan yang lainnya," ujar Naruto. "Iya, iya," jawab Sasuke.

Anggota Tim 7 dan tim lainnya memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkemah di sebuah hutan. "Setelah kita membangun tenda, aku akan membagi kalian tugas," ucap Neji. Singkat cerita, mereka bekerja sama untuk membangun tenda. "Baiklah. Sekarang, aku dan Choji akan mencari buah – buahan untuk kita makan. Naruto dan Sasuke akan mencari kayu bakar, sedangkan yang lain akan berjaga di sini.

 **TIME SKIP.**

"Dasar Neji! Kenapa aku harus cari kayu bakar sama Sasuke," ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ia dan Sasuke saat ini sedang memungut kayu – kayu yang berserakan di tanah. Angin bertiup kencang saat ini. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Bersiaplah!" seru Sasuke pelan. Sekelebat bayangan terlihat di balik semak – semak. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Sosok itu mendekat hingga sinar matahari menyinari sosok itu. "Kabuto!" seru Naruto.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Mereka berdua tampak kelelahan setelah melawan Kabuto. Sasuke tampak pingsan selama beberapa saat. "Sasuke kupinjam dulu, ya, Naruto," ujar Kabuto sambil melemparkan bom asap untuk kabur dari sana. Kesadaran Naruto terus menurun hingga dia akhirnya pingsan.

 _ **Sementara itu di tempat Orochimaru berada...**_

"Tuan Orochimaru, saya berhasil membawa Sasuke," lapor Kabuto. "Bagus. Segera tempatkan dia di tempat 'itu'," ujar Orochimaru. Kabuto membawa pergi Sasuke ke tempat yang Orochimaru maksud. Orochimaru menyusul setelahnya.

"Naruto. Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto lalu duduk sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Naruto, Sasuke ada di mana?" tanya Hinata. "D-dia dibawa sama-" ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika. "Sama siapa?" tanya Choji. "Dia dibawa sama-" ucapan Naruto kembali terhenti. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?_ , pikir Naruto. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang jalan – jalan atau pergi ke suatu tempat di hutan. Mungkin dia akan kembali nanti," ucap Naruto.

 _ **Di laboratorium milik Orochimaru...**_

"Kau boleh pergi, Kabuto," ucap Orochimaru. Kabuto lalu pergi ke luar laboratorium. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang telah terikat seluruh tubuhnya ke meja yang ada di bawahnya mulai terbangun.

"Di mana aku!" seru Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu. "Ssshh... tenanglah, Sasuke. Ini laboratorium bawah tanah. Kalaupun kamu teriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya," ucap Orochimaru. "Orochimaru? Kau masih hidup?" tanya Sasuke. Tiba – tiba, Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Segel kutukan yang ada di lehernya bersinar merah. "Oh, segelmu bereaksi. Aku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, Sasuke," ujar Orochimaru. "Bagaimana caranya!" seru Sasuke. Dia mengerang lagi karena rasa sakitnya makn bertambah. "Dengan membiarkanku memiliki tubuhmu itu," jawab Orochimaru.

"Apa?!" ujar Sasuke. Dia lalu mengerang kesakitan lagi saat segel kutukannnya bersinar semakin terang. "Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru. "Baiklah, baiklah! Cepat hilangkan rasa sakitku!" seru Sasuke. "Baiklah. Kita sepakat," kata Orochimaru. Tubuh Orochimaru lalu berubah menjadi ular putih yang banyak jumlahnya. Ular – ular itu memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan itu. Seekor ular puth yang besar merayap ke arah Sasuke. Ular – ular putih yang lebih kecil mengikutinya. Ular – ular putih yang kecil tadi menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia pun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Ular putih yang paling besar tadi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke tubuh Sasuke lewat mulutnya yang terbuka. Ular – ular lain mengikuti ular besar itu. Sementara itu, ular – ular putih kecil yang ada di dekat meja itu merayap ke atas tubuh Sasuke, menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh ular putih itu.

Keheningan tercipta sejenak di ruangan itu. Ular – ular tadi kini telah lenyap. Tubuh Sasuke membeku dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Lalu, tumbuh taring seperti ular di sana. Saat Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam, yang tampak adalah mata berwarna hijau khas reptil dengan pupil matanya yang menyempit. Taring itu lalu kembali seperti semula. Ia menyeringai. "Aku berkata jujur, kan Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru yang berada di tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku harus kembali ke teman – temannya sambil aku mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati target utamaku," ucap Orochimaru sambil keluar ruangan itu.

 _ **Sementara itu di tempat kemah Naruto dan yang lainnya...**_

"Kita harus mencari Sasuke. Ini sudah malam dan dia belum kembali," kata Neji, "baiklah. Kita akan berpencar," ujar Neji. Mereka segera berpencar untuk mencari Sasuke di tengah hutan yang mulai gelap setelah matahari terbenam beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Naruto mencari di bagian hutan yang agak dalam. Dia berhenti ketika ada semak – semak yang bergerak. Dia menyorot semak itu dengan senter yang ia bawa. Dari sana, keluarlah ular putih yang lumayan besar. Naruto terkejut hingga dia kini terduduk di tanah. Ular itu merayap ke tubuh Naruto. Ternyata, ular itu mengincar leher Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Ular itu langsung menancapkan taringnya di sana, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan untuk beberapa waktu.

Naruto duduk. Ular itu telah lenyap entah ke mana. Dia menyentuh lehernya. "Eh? Kok enggak ada bekasnya? Enggak sakit?" tanya Naruto keheranan. "Sebaiknya aku segera mencari Sasuke," ucapnya kemudian.

"Na-ru-to," kata sebuah suara dengan nada lemah. "Sasuke? Kau di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menyoroti semak – semak dengan senter. "Di sini, Naruto," jawab suara itu. Naruto segera mengikuti arah suara itu. Ia menemukan seseorang di sana. Ketika ia menyorotinya dengan senter, ia begitu terkejut. "Sasuke!" seru Naruto. "Kau ke mana saja? Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto. "Iya. Syukurlah kau datang, Naruto. Aku sepertinya tersesat tadi," jawab Sasuke.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Mereka semua akhirnya kembali ke tempat kemah. "Aku menemukan Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Syukurlah, Sasuke. Naruto berhasil menemukanmu. Kau ke mana saja hari ini?" tanya Neji. "Aku... hanya berjalan – jalan di hutan. Saat aku pulang, aku tersesat. Karena udah malam, aku memutuskan menunggu sampai pagi," jawab Sasuke. "Saat itulah aku menemukannya," ujar Naruto melanjutkan jawaban Sasuke.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Mereka hari ini bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tiga hari berlalu semenjak mereka tiba di hutan itu, kini mereka harus kembali ke Konoha. "Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Choji. "Sudah," jawab mereka serempak.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing – masng begitu sampai di Desa Konoha. Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi begitu sampai di rumahnya. Kini ia sedang berkaca. Ia terkejut saat melihat ada sesuatu di lehernya. _Ini, kan,_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasuke? Apa kau punya waktu luang malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Festival Kembang Api besok. Kau mau kan?" ucap Naruto di telepon.

 _ **Malam harinya...**_

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan – jalan di jalanan Desa Konoha. Mereka berdua sesekali menjajal jajanan yang ada di sana. "Sasuke. Kita duduk, yuk," ajak Naruto. Mereka lalu duduk di bangku yang Naruto maksud tadi.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," ucap Naruto. "Soal apa?" tanya 'Sasuke'. "Apa kau selama ini baik – baik saja dengan segel kutukanmu itu?" tanya Naruto. "Kurasa baik – baik saja. Memangnya ada apa Naruto?" ujar 'Sasuke'. "Waktu kita kemah, sebelum aku menemukanmu, tiba – tiba ada ular putih menggigit leherku. Saat aku pulang, aku melihat tanda seperti segel kutukanmu di leherku," jawab Naruto. 'Sasuke' menyeringai. "Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Ah, iya. Tak apa, Naruto. Kau bisa hidup normal. Itu hanya menambah kekuatanmu saat bertarung," ujar Sasuke.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Naruto kini berada di kamarnya. Ia bersiap – siap untuk tidur. Perkataan Sasuke mengiang – ngiang di pikirannya. "Aku baik – baik saja," ujarnya lalu mengambil selimut, mematikan lampu lalu terlelap.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

"Bagus. Rencanaku berjalan dengan baik," ujar 'Sasuke' pelan. Ia lalu menyeringai. "Aku tidak sabar untuk memiliki tubuhnya itu," ujarnya lagi. Mata hijaunya menyala terang di kegelapan malam.

"Naruto," panggil sebuah suara. "Sasuke? Kaukah itu? Kau ada di mana?" tanya Naruto. "Tolong aku, Naruto," ucap suara itu, "Orochimaru, dia berhasil mendapatkan tubuhku," kata suara itu kemudian. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. "Sasuke yang kautemui itu bukanlah diriku, itu Orochimaru," jawab suara itu, "Kau harus membunuhku," ucap suara itu lagi. "Membunuhmu? Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu?" tanya Naruto. "Tolonglah aku, Naruto," ucap suara itu.

Naruto kini berhadapan dengan 'Sasuke'. "Ada apa Naruto? Tiba – tiba menantangku bertarung di lembah kematian," ujar 'Sasuke'. "Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membunuhmu, kan? Aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya di sini," ucap Naruto. _Sial, si Sasuke itu,_ ucap Orochimaru di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

 **TIME SKIP.**

Mereka berdua sama – sama kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi. Namun, Naruto telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengabulkan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Ia berdiri lalu berubah menjadi mode kyuubi. Tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh chakra kyuubi. Kukunya yang memanjang menusuk dada Sasuke. Kesadaran Sasuke belum sepenuhnya kembali. Tapi, Naruto akhirnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Na-ru-to." Sasuke ambruk.

Sesosok bayangan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Bayangan itu mengincar segel kutukan yang ada di leher Naruto. Lalu, bayangan itu meliputi tubuh Naruto. Naruto menyeringai tanpa sebab. "Kau kira kau berhasil, Sasuke? Terima kasih karena sudah membawa targetku ke sini," ucap 'Naruto'.

* * *

 **Menurut kalian, untuk ukuran Oneshoot fic ini kepanjangan, gak sih? Pertama kali buat oneshoot juga sih... RnR :)**


End file.
